A laminate is known from EP-A-110,039 which has a three-layered structure. The first layer is a scrim, while the other two layers are a spun bonded nonwoven layer containing thermoplastic endless filaments, for example, and a wetlaid nonwoven layer containing inorganic fibers, made-on a paper machine by the so-called wet method. To produce such a laminate, the scrim must be coated with a thermoplastic adhesive to cause the layers to bind to one another. Manufacturing such a laminate requires several steps and is therefore very expensive, especially because the thermoplastic adhesive must be applied to the scrim, which has a very loose and unstable structure. Although EP-A-110,039 states that the manufacturing procedure results in a thinner and more flexible laminate than was known previously, it has been found that this laminate is too stiff for many applications and is also frequently too thick as well. This is especially true when the laminate is used to reinforce roofing material. Although a laminate such as disclosed in EP-A-110,039 can be manufactured more easily and economically than previously known laminates, it would still be desirable to manufacture such laminates in an even simpler and more economical fashion.